Mystical Cyrodiil
by Twilight Scythe
Summary: A spin-off of the main quest with parts from the rest of the game. Rena, a young mage, looses her only friend and all seems to be lost. Cyrodiil is in chaos and there isn't anyone who can survive against the Deadra. Who can close shut the jaws of Oblivion
1. Chapter 1 Intro

Mystical Cyrodiil

Chapter 1

A new day begins for Rena, your average clumsy new mage apprentice, when she was woken up by her friend Kudo. Kudo was a young warrior who had helped her get into the Arcane University in the first place, without him she might still be at the front gates begging for them to let her in.

"Rena you really need to stop doing this, you're going to break your neck or something," Kudo began. "How long did you study last night?" Rena was the type who worried about every little detail and made it seem that the mage exams was the end of the world, and that Arch Mage Tavern would kick her out into the cold if her grades were worse than his when he was an apprentice.

"I-I'm sorry, I promise ill try to get some more sleep I swear!"

"That's what you said last time! Yet here you are cleaning drool from your books and the top of your desk you slept on."

"How did you get in here anyway? I locked the door!"

"You seem to forget I know a little about magic myself. Besides, I told Tavern it was an important matter involving necromancers. You know him; he panics at the thought of those necro-dudes taking over the world or something just because they can reanimate the bug he just squashed."

"Oh for the last time would you leave the man alone? He's a wondrous person who only cares for our well-being."

"You speak as if you want him to propose!"

"Shut it you, or ill fry that blue little head of yours! I need to practice my fire spells for the exam on Friday so why don't you donate yourself as a moving target?"

"Rena, why do you have to be so mean? You know that it takes the most skilled wizards in all of Cyrodiil to get my hair this wondrous sky blue."

"Oh I'm sorry; I forgot how much skill is needed to stick your head in a barrel of hair dye! Let me just call up Tavern right now so--"

"So what may I ask?" the Arch Mage himself said as he walked in.

"Um nothing, I was just wondering if you would show Kudo here a few basic spells."

"Hmm...Isn't that something you should know how to do young lady? You do realize there's only 2 days left till the exam? Besides, I already have something I need to show Kudo here. Would you please come with me lad, and say farewell to Rena, I will be downstairs when you're ready," Tavern said as he walked out the door.

"Wow that sounds really important. Well see yea later Rena."

"Yea...bye."

That was the last time I saw Kudo. Tavern had a special task for him, something involving a portal in the Niben Bay. It was weeks till I heard of him. One of Tavern's associates had to tell me, because the Arch Mage himself could not. I was told that the portal Kudo had gone into had vanished, and that the only trace of it was what was left of the island it sat on.

Kudo's father was the important-type of person, even though Tavern still wouldn't let Kudo come in when ever he wanted unless he was tricked into it. His father didn't accept the fact that his only son was gone, neither could I. It seemed as though he had just pulled one of his force-dad-to-let-him-join-the-Fighter's-Guild schemes. Once he had run away for 2 weeks. The ironic part is that he hid in my bedroom, on the same grounds as his father, who thought he ran out of town.

After 5 months it sank in...Kudo wasn't coming back this time.


	2. Chapter 2 Life

Mystical Cyrodiil

Chapter 2

My name is Rena and I am a Grand Mage at the Arcane University. I've been here for almost two and a half years now. I passed the entrance exam with the highest grades in my guild hall. I am now practically working under the Arch Mage Tavern himself, but not because of my grades. I think it's because he feels sorry for me...Sorry for what happened when I first entered the university.

Flashback

_"I have something I need to show Kudo here. Would you please come with me lad, and say farewell to Rena, I will be downstairs when you're ready," Tavern said as he walked out the door._

_"Wow that sounds really important. Well see yea later Rena," Kudo said._

_"Yea...bye."_

End Flashback

I didn't realize those were going to be the last words I will ever speak to Kudo, until the day came when someone came to tell me what happened to my best friend. He was my only friend, or at least the only friend I truly cared about.

I am now 16-years-old, and I work in the Mystical Magic Development Department (_the MMDD)_ and I have been helping a man named Tenshi with a new kind of travel. He seems to think that we can learn how to use conjuration to teleport ourselves, but all he seems to do is teleport his pants to the other side of the room. It a hopeless project Tavern gave Tenshi to do...probably just to entertain me.

After spending time here i realized its not that much its cracked up to be. The magic is the same as any guild hall i ever been to, all of the studies and traditions are the same, and the people are as dull as ever.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!"

I woke with the same nightmare i have been having for the past few weeks...In it I lay there without any hope waiting for either Death...or my Savior. All seems lost in it, I try so hard everyday not to think about it.

"I wonder what meaningless task Tavern will have me do today", I said while changing into my special "Grand Mage" robe. It looked no different than the apprentices' robes; only that it was a different color scheme. I had to admit though; I looked good in it with my short, fiery blond hair.

"Hello Miss Rena," Yumi said as she seemed to appear out of thin air. As a Grand Mage, I had the liberty of training my own apprentice. This means she was MY apprentice and that she does whatever I say and believes everything I tell her. Yumi is Tavern's daughter and not so bright either. I'm not sure why Tavern himself asked me personally to teach Yumi, but I was glad I at least had someone my age to talk to rather than the old men or creepy women.

"Father said that he needs you to meet with him in his office as soon as possible, and that you're supposed to give me something to do 'cause I'm not aloud to come." According to Yumi, whatever "Father" wants "Father" gets. It annoys me how much of a "daddy's girl" she is.

"Yea-yea, I figured he would need something today even if it is Saturday. The day I'm aloud to do what I please," I said in the most annoyed tone possible.

I made my way to Tavern's office with a blank look on my face. It didn't seem like anyone noticed me, or even had any emotion at all. Yumi was still following me...probably expecting me to give her some important task. "Hey Yumi, I actually do have something for you to do. I need you to get me a heart of a daedric warrior."

"B-but, Rena how am I supposed to do that?" Yumi had a scared look on her face. "You know as well as I do that the Dragon Fires keep the realms apart! Even if I could go to Oblivion those Daedra would rape me, kill me, and hang my dead body in some creepy tower!"

"Yea...if only right?"

GASP "Rena that was mean!"

"You're right I'm sorry. You can go do whatever you want I guess, whatever it is you do in your spare time..."

"Actually...I was wondering...I-if you would...hang out with me after you go see my father."

Yumi never asked me anything like that before. I didn't really see her as a friend...just a kind of annoying pest who made me go see her father practically every other day. Yea I taught her things about magic, but still I never thought her as a friend. "Yea I guess we could go to the market district and maybe see a show if you want."

"Oh thank you! You see father doesn't let me go outside the university much, but if I go with you maybe I could spend a whole day in the rest of the city."

"Yea sure it's no big deal..." I didn't realize that she would be so excited. I guess "father" can be a little overprotective...hardly let her out of the university? I wonder if she's even seen OUTSIDE the Imperial City itself. The thought itself was a little chilling"

As I walked into Tavern's office I saw a big fore headed man standing in front of Tavern's desk. "He must be a red guard," I thought.

"Oh, Rena there you are, I would like you to meet Baurus. He is a member of the Blades, the personal protection force for the emperor himself." Tavern seemed way too excited for his own good.

"Hello there," Baurus said with an odd smile on his face. "I come to understand you are a mage of destruction, one of the best Taverns tells me."

"If you're hitting on me ill light that funny looking afro of yours up in flames." For some reason I didn't like this guy, but I felt like I could trust him though.

"W-well then...it was supposed to be a complement but I can see you don't want any flattery." Baurus seemed to be put in his place.

"Oh well would you look what time it is-" Tavern began. "I have an appointment soon so I should be going. I-ill just leave the two of you alone."

"May I begin then?" It was funny how he asked.

"Yes-hehe-please, you're free to speak as you wish. Don't let a little girl such as I stop you. Hehe"

"Right, well then...The Emperor's sons have been attacked and we expect them to go after him next. We plan to take the Emperor though the sewers of the Arcane University here. The Emperor himself asked that we have an experienced mage, such as yourself, to accompany him. Will you help us?"

"Wow, I mean, yes of course I will. I'd be honored to accompany the Emperor and his men...through the sewers..."

"Good, the Emperor will be pleased; I shall give him word of this. The operation begins tonight at near sundown, but please come to the palace mid-day so we may prepare you and the rest of the Blades."

Baurus left Tavern's office almost exactly as I said ok, he was happy to have my help. It felt good that I could finaly do something worth while instead of fetching Tenshi's pants from across the room. Too bad I would have to ditch Yumi, we might actually could of had a good time.


	3. Chapter 3 Prep

Mystical Cyrodiil

Chapter 3

As I came up to the Place gates I noticed clouds starting to gather above the city, it was going to rain.

An imperial in gold and white armor greeted me as I walked in, "Welcome to the Palace, please keep your voice down and also access is forbidden beyond the 2nd floor, have a good day."

I was told to come to the 3rd room on the left, on the 2nd floor. When I made my way up to the room there was a man with similar armor to Baurus' was waiting at the door"

"Hello there, you must be our other mage for _the journey_?" he said with a confused look.

_Other mage?_, I thought to myself. "Y-yes, your one of the Blades right?

"Yes you must be Rena I presume? Please go in here, I will tell the Captain of your arrival."

The room was a very vibrant color; everything was dark red with gold trims. I sat on the bed when I noticed I wasn't the only one there. Over by the desk on the other side of the room, almost hidden, was a boy. He was wearing a dull blue robe and his hair was black and messy. It was like a spiky blob ate his head. He was sitting in a chair with his knees up to his chest.

"Isn't that painful?" I asked.

raises arms and falls sideways out of chair "HOLY CRAP WHO ARE YOU, WHERE DID YOU COME FROM????"

"Umm...I'm Rena and I came from over there," I said and pointed at the door.

"Oh, sorry I must not have noticed you, I am Shoga." he said while getting up.

"Hey there, so what where you doing sitting there all funny-like?"

"I sit that way because it heightens my observation skills 60, and I was thinking."

"Yea umm...ok then I-", somebody walked in the room.

The imperial that was stand in front of the door before walked in. "We have decided to leave early today since the portal to the university was finished early. Captain Renold would also like to give you these. She knows you two are highly experienced mages but just in case, for extra protection, you should carry a blade."

As he gave me the katana I felt excited, I had never seen a blade like this before...Kudo would be jealous.

Shoga, on the other hand, accepted the katana and seemed disappointed. He then whispered something under his breath and when he drew the blade it shined bright blue and an ice crystal covered it. The imperial jumped back and almost fell to the ground when Shoga pointed the blade at him.

"Now that is a real blade," Shoga said as he sheathed his icy sword. I then whispered an enchantment and unsheathed my blade; it shined red and burst into flames.

"You two may be more helpful then I had thought," a woman in the Blades armor said as she walked in.. I wanted to smack her on the side of the head. She must be the Captain because her armor looked slightly different. "Are you two ready yet? We need to hurry on now."

We walked into the room with the portal. The escort team consisted of Captain Renold, Baurus, the imperial Bladesman whose name was never mentioned, Shoga, and myself. I hoped these people were skilled because I haven't really ever been in any kind of real life-or-death combat before. Of course I knew how to protect myself in combat...just never really had too.

Suddenly the door on the other side of the room opened. It was him...the emperor himself. I hadn't seen him in person before, and he seemed depressed. Did he think that this was going to be his end? Or perhaps maybe just a waste of time...

"Your majesty, your Blades are ready," Captain Renold said as the emperor came close to them.

"Thank you Captain, and who may these two be? Oh yes you are the mages I presume? I am Uriel Septum and I thank you for joining us."

I looked at him and the over at Shota, who looked up at me and then we both looked at the emperor. His eyes grew wide and he looked down. His face was blank as he said "You too are…I see now, then the stars were right. Today is the day I-"

"Sir, its getting late. We should go on threw and get you to safety," Baurus said as he came over to us. The emperor only nodded and walked into the portal, the rest of us followed.

What were we getting into, and why was today so special to the emperor? Only 3 things could describe it: traps, betrayal, and death.


	4. Chapter 4 Death

Mystical Cyrodiil

**Writer's Note: Sorry for not posting for a long time. I've been sickly and tired for a couple weeks so i didnt write any. Hopefully i can get back on track and start updating every other day like i used to. Sorry again for anyone who actualy reads this!**

Chapter 4

"So...um...why didn't we just walk outside the palace and into the sewers?" I said confused.

"That, my young lady, would draw attention to us. Don't you think everyone would be concerned that their emperor was leaving the city? Besides, that would leave us wide open, and would make us easy targets," Captain Renold responded with a disgusted look on her face.

We came through the portal and made our way to the sewer entrance. You would always wrinkle your nose if you walked past that obscure hole in the ground.

"Ewwwww, what is that awful smell? It smells like something died down here," I said as I held my nose.

"Stuff HAS died down here. A lot of thieves tend to hide down here when the guards are looking for them, so then this ended up being more of a tomb then a sewer," Baurus said with a blank look on his face.

"Oh...well then...so how long do we have to stay down here?"

"Until we get the Emperor to saf-"

"Do you ever stop talking? I swear you can't keep your mouth shut can you?" the Captain blurted out in my face.

I stuck my tongue out at her when she turned around.

It got very quiet after the captain's little...statement. It's not my fault I was never told I didn't have the right to start a conversation or at least something that would get my mind off the smell.

All of a sudden a hole in the wall appeared on the balcony above us. Three men jumped out and conjured armor and swords. We all drew ours and the battle began.

"Ugh...this is such a bother," Shota said. "Hey Rena, stay back and make a shield around the two of you." I nodded and ran to the emperor.

"He obviously doesn't have much confidence in you. Don't worry ill protect the emperor," Baurus said as he passed me.

I jump behind at column when one of the men shot at shock spell at me. Was this just a band of thieves...or maybe someone else?

I fired my own shock spell at one of the men by instinct and he flew back against the wall. It was strange, I had just killed someone. The other blades and Shota didn't seem to have a problem with this. Just then a scream roared through the sewers...Captain Renold's arm had been cut off.

We rushed over to her in an instant. Shota kneeled down beside her and started to close the wound to keep her from loosing too much blood. The other Blades fought against the men, I just stood there and couldn't believe my eyes.

One of the men casted an invisibility spell on himself when the second of them was killed. The Blades just swung randomly at thin air. I did the smart thing and used a detect-life spell. The invisible man stood above Captain Renold and Shota. He pushed Shota out of the way. "You are no more!" the man yelled at Renold and shot her with a fire spell. Her corpse burst into flames and in an instant...she was dead.

I drew my katana and raised it above my head. It shot out flames as if showing my anger. Only I could see the man...only I could see the terrified look on his face as I ended his life.

Their bodies lay there on the ground...lifeless. Everyone was still trying to get what just happened to sink in. I walked over to the emperor and Baurus who where just standing there looking at the ground. "I-I think we should be going...before more of those men arrive," Baurus said.

As we made our way down the tunnel a rat popped out of the wall and started to nibble on Captain Renold's body. Shota swung around and shot an extremely powerful frost spell at it. It was frozen for a moment then it just shattered.

Nobody spoke as we walked through the tunnels. All you would hear was the occasional splash of a footstep in water or the snickering of a goblin (who was most likely about to be shot by a massive frost spell or stabbed in the face by one of the Blades). Everyone wanted to think it was their own fault Captain Renold died, even though she acted like a bitch half the time.

Again we all had heard that horrifying sound. Another whole opened in the wall and 2 more men jumped out. This time we knew, these weren't just thieves. The Blades drew their katanas and Shota and I threw our most powerful magic at them. This battle was as tragic, for us at least.

"Are you alright Sire?" Baurus said as he ran up to the emperor.

"Yes I am fine. I'm sorry for being so much trouble."

"Sire it is our sworn duty as Blades to protect you. Now let's move on."

Baurus then walked up to the Iron Gate then stopped and looked back at us. It was locked.

"It must be a trap. This passage was supposed to be cleared for us!"

"What about that side passage over there?" one of the other Blades asked.

"Worth a try! Let's go!"

This passage seemed more creepy and mysterious than the others, something didn't seem right. We then walked right up to a dead end.

"It is a trap! I can't believe they knew we were coming the whole time!" One of the Blades was yelling at the top of his lungs. "WHO WAS IT THEN? WHO WAS THE ONE THAT TOLD US WE WERE HERE? I BET IT WAS YOU TWO! I BET YOU TWO LED US RIGHT INTO A TRAP!"

One of the assassins appeared out of nowhere and stabbed the yelling Bladesman. "No random generic Bladesman, it was us!" the assassin said. He ran into the other room and Baurus and Shota followed him.

"It seems that this is the end for me then. Here take this to a man named Jauffre. You and Shota must close shut the jaws of Oblivion!" The Emperor had given me an amulet. It was bright red and had a dragon inscribed into it. Just then a whole opened in the wall behind him and an arrow shot out.

The emperor had been killed...right here...right in front of me...I was too late to do anything...he was dead.

The assassin came out of the wall and attacked me. I put my hand up to cast a spell...but nothing happened. All of a sudden a bright white light appeared and a fireball shot from my hand. It was bright silver with a black core. The assassin was hit and launched against the wall. My vision started to get fuzzy. The last thing I remember is seeing Baurus run over to the emperor and Shota look at the dead assassin who was splattered against the wall with a large hole in the middle of him.


	5. Chapter 5 Travel

Mystical Cyrodiil

Chapter 5

I woke on a bed in a small, dull-looking, room. Shota was sitting beside the desk in is 'uniquely weird' way.

"So your finally awake huh?" Shota was just staring at me.

"Ow...my head...What happened? The last thing I remember is...the emperor being killed.

"Yes thats what happened before you passed out." Shota turned and faced me. "You also killed the assassin with a kind of magic I've never saw before. It was a flame so powerful you blew up the assassin's entire torso and the rest of his body was melted to the wall."

I couldn't believe it. Not only had I killed somebody, but I killed them so gruesomely with such power. Where had that power came from? "I-I'm not sure I understand. Are you saying I completely obliterated the guy?"

"From the looks of it they cant ever bury what little of him the scraped off the wall. I was wanting to go to the University with you and ask Arch-Mage Tavern about it but-" Baurus busted into the room.

"Oh good Rena, your awake. Do you think you will be able to set off to Weynon Priory tonight? You two need to deliver the amulet to Jauffre as soon as possible. I will stay here and poke around a little bit to see if anyone knows anything about these red assassins."

"Yea I'm feeling ok enough to travel but--" Baurus nodded after he heard me say yes and just stormed out of the room. I looked at Shota, "hes such a nice guy isn't he?"

"Ah yes, the hospitality here is as warm as the weather. I suppose we should get going then."

Shota and I set off out of the Imperial City. Before leaving we stocked up on supplies and I had bought a tanto for extra protection since Baurus 'accidentally' decided not to recover our katanas.

It was mid-day by the time we actually got out of the city. Shota thought he heard somebody talking about the emperor's death but I told him word of that shouldn't have gotten out that quickly.

On the trip Shota and I didn't talk much. I occasionally mentioned things about what kind of magic I had learned or something I noticed while walking. He would only respond with a "i see" or "thats interesting." As much as I tried I couldn't get him to talk about his past or anything much about him at all. Dammit, this guy needs to open up to me and act like a friend more if hes the guy I have to travel with.

When it started to get dark we decided to make camp near a wellspring so I could practice magic in the morning before we left.

"So umm...Shota...want to go get firewood while I set up the tents?"

"Sure, but don't worry about a tent for me. I would prefer to sleep under the stars."

Shota was nearly gone in an instant off to a patch of trees not far from where our camp was to be set up. I tried to practice a little telekineses while putting up my tent but it just shot off into the distance and got stuck in a tree. I guess I was sleeping under the stars too.

I unrolled my sleeping bag when Shota came back. "Heres some wood...So what happened to your tent?"

"Its over there in that tree" Shota just rolled his eyes at me and undid his sleeping bag.

Shota arranged the wood neatly in a pyramid and I quickly threw a fireball at it. He jumped back and gave me an annoyed look.

When I started to take off my mages' robe Shota's eyes grew wide and he just stared at me. "What, trying to sneak a peek? Too bad for you I have clothes on underneath." He looked away quickly and didn't say anything. 

When the sun set we each slipped into our sleeping bags and the fire started to die down. I slowly drifted off to sleep.

In the morning I tried to use magic to get everything packed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and shot an apple 20 yards into a tree...It was Shota.

"We need to get going soon. Would you like some help?"

"Wow since when are you nice to me? Should you be helping anyways though?" This is getting weird...Shota is trying to be nice.

"Oh right...well I just woke up so cut me some slack eh?"

"HUH? 'Cut me some slack?' Whats with the sudden change in tone?"

"Well since we going to be traveling together I though that we should be friendly-ish y'know?"

Is this guy serious? "Yea well I tried that practically all day yesterday but all you did was Ignore me! I think you kinda missed out on starting a friendship!" Whats with him now?

"Fine if thats how you want it, I wont try to be a friend and ill completely ignore you if you want. Besides, yesterday I was tired from keeping an eye on you just in case some assassins followed us!"

"Really...? I-I'm sorry...i thought you were just the stuck-up type that thinks hes too good to talk to anyone." He really did that for me? I wonder...wait he watched me all night!

"Don't worry...i guess I did give that impression yesterday. You don't have to apologize, I should."

Wow this is like a new side of Shota id never think id see. "Ummm... well we should hurry and pack so we can get going. We still have at least half a day of walking to get to Weynon Priory." 

We finished packing by hand so nothing else went flying at a tree or something. It was kind of awkward with Shota now...It was weird that Shota wants to open up now, maybe I'll learn more about him now. 


End file.
